The invention relates to metal articles with fine uniform structures and textures and methods of making such articles. In particular, metal articles of type described are especially useful as sputtering targets.
Sputtering targets of high purity metals and alloys are widely used in electronics and semiconductor industries for sputtering thin films. It is desirable to obtain large size targets.